qmuanntfandomcom-20200213-history
Roop - Mard Ka Naya Swaroop
Roop — Mard Ka Naya Swaroop (English: Roop — New Form of Man) is an Indian television show that airs on Colors TV.1 It premiered on 28 May 2018 and is produced by Rashmi Sharma Telefilms.2 It stars Shashank Vyas, Donal Bisht and Yash Tonk.34 Plot The series begins as a story of an eight-year-old boy named Roopendra aka Roop who deals with the patriarchal norms of society. Roop's family consists of his father Shamsher, mother Kamlesh, elder sisters Himani, Jigna and Kinjal, aunt Kaushalya and cousin Ranveer. Shamsher is against women been given more rights. He doesn't want Roop to stay with the women because Roop likes cooking, washing and sewing the clothes which are considered female jobs by the orthodox society. Shamsher's friend, Jeetu gives his daughter Palak, who is also Roop's best friend, the education and confidence needed to grow and stand strong. Shamsher does not want Roop to maintain his friendship with Palak but doesn't say so because she is Jeetu's daughter. The story takes a major turn when Shamsher decides to keep Roop away from the women of the house by sending him to a military boarding school. 15 years later Roop, Kinjal, Palak and Jigna have grown up. Himani and Jigna are married. Kinjal narrates the happenings in their family to Roop, once he is back home. Roop decides to change that and opposes his dad. Ranveer has become a cruel, misogynistic guy. He doesn't respect or treat women well. Roop meets Ishika Patel. He falls in love with her. Ranveer, on the other hand, gets awestruck by Ishika's beauty and wants to possess her. Through a series of events, Roop marries Ishika trying to save her from Ranveer. Ishika doesn't trust Roop at first, but later falls in love with him. Ranveer, who now wants revenge, kidnaps Ishika. Shamsher kills Ranveer. Enter Samru Singh Vaghela, Ranveer's elder brother who is just as evil as him. He wants revenge for his brothers death. Cast Main * Affan Khan as Young Roopendra "Roop" Singh Vaghela * Shashank Vyas as Roopendra "Roop" Singh Vaghela * Donal Bisht as Ishika Patel Vaghela Recurring * Yash Tonk as Shamsher Singh Vaghela * Mohammad Nazim as Samru Singh Vaghela * Neil Bhatt as Ranveer Singh Vaghela * Mitali Nag as Kamlesh "Kamla' Vaghela 5 * Sumati Singh as Purvi Patel * Chandni Bhagwanani as Palak Goradia * Nikhil Sahany as Hardik * Pakhi Mendola as Young Palak Goradia * Ishant Bhanushali as Young Ranveer Singh Vaghela * Kritika Sharma as Kinjal Singh Vaghela * Tasheen Shah as Young Kinjal Singh Vaghela * Shubhanshi Singh as Jigna Singh Vaghela * Ananya Agarwal as Young Jigna Singh Vaghela * Nikki Sharma/Aanchal Khurana as Himani Suryavanshi * Gaurav Sharma as Himanshu Suryavanshi * Vaishali Thakkar as Kaushalya Singh Vaghela/Kaushalya Ben/Baisa * Swati Shah as Kanchan Patel * Jagat Rawat as Rupesh Patel * Rahul Manchanda as Dhaval Patel * Shraddha Jaiswal as Romila Patel * Neha Narang as Vaishnavi Patel * Mandar Jadhav as Praful Patel * Rasik Dave/Shakti Singh as Ishika's elder uncle, Dhaval and Praful's father * Alpana Buch as Ishika's elder aunt, Dhaval and Praful's mother * Aashish Kaul as Jeetu Goradia * Falaq Naaz as Minal * Anil Dhawan as Roop, Himani, Jigna and Kinjal's maternal grandfather Guests * Hina Khan as Herself6 * Sanjeeda Sheikh as Herself/Dancer References # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ Categories: * 2010s Indian television series * Indian drama television series * Hindi-language television programs * 2018 Indian television series debuts * Colors (TV channel) series Category:2010s Indian television series Category:Indian drama television series Category:Hindi-language television programs Category:Urdu-language television programs Category:2018 Indian television series debuts Category:Colors (TV channel) series Category:Filmazia (TV channel) series Category:Qmuannt (TV/YT channel) series Category:Dramas or TV serials Recorded by Qmuannt